The Ultimate Randomness
by Realistic Fate
Summary: I know it says that this is a PJO/AF crossover, but I lied...This is an EVERYTHING crossover. I'm serious. It contains the characters of pretty much all my fav books, all acting totally and completely Stupid. And it was so much fun to write!
1. Chapter 1

Let the randomness BEGIN!

Ok, just so you know what's happened so far in this story, I'm sitting alone in my living room, and someone falls through the roof. Yeah, I couldn't think of anything else.

Me: What the... whotheheckareyou?

Person: *stands and brushes self off* I am Artemis Fowl the 2nd, peasant.

Me: Who are you calling a peasant? *gestures around room* Does this look like a peasant's house?

Artemis: Yes

*the portal on the wall (yes, in my world, people have portals on the wall) opens and someone steps out*

Person: what the.... Artemis? Where are we?

Me: OMGYOURHOLLYSHORT!

Holly: What?

Me: *takes deep breath* You're Holly Short!

Holly: I kind of knew that.

Me: Holly, could you sign my face?

Artemis: Hey, You didn't ask me to sign your face!

Me: That's because you're a boy, and you're disgusting. *thinks for a moment* You're also too rich, and too smart, and too evil, and-

Holly: Ok, I think we got the picture. *signs my face*

Artemis: *goes to sit in the corner and pouts*

*just then, the portal opens up again and out steps…..

Chapter End Notes:

Next chapter soon to come! (though, if you like Minerva, then I don't recommend reading it, seeing as it revolves around killing her....

NO! I've said too much!


	2. Chapter 2

When we last left off, Artemis was pouting, Holly was signing my face, and the portal opened and let yet another person I don't know into my world.

Person: Where am I?

Me: You're in my living room. Who are you? *looks suspisiouse*

Person: I'm Percy....Something.(Unless you've read the books, that will make absolutly no sense)

Me: Percy Something? That's not a n-. Wait, are you Percy Jackson?

Percy: *Nods*

Me: *shrieks* OMG, could you sign my face?!

Percy: *looks slightly alarmed* Ok, I guess.

Artemis: I thought you didn't like guys.

Me: No, I said that I didn't like you.

Artemis: *pouts*

Holly: Who the heck is Percy Jackson?

Percy: Yeah, How do you know who I am?

*Portal opens yet again*

Person: Percy? Where are we? what's going on? Who are they?

Percy: I have no idea.

Me: OMG, you're Annabeth Chase! *shrieks*

Annabeth: *looks at Precy* Who the heck are they?

Me: Well, That's Artemis, and That's Holly.

Annabeth: Who asked you, mortal? *galres at me*

Me: Hey, you asked!

Annabeth: No, I asked Percy! But since you seem to know everything, how do we get out of here?

Me: How should I know?!? I don't even know how you got here in the first place!

Holly: Can both of you shut up! You're giving me a migrane!

Percy: Can I say something?

Me, Annabath, and Holly: NO!

Percy: *Joins Artemis in pouting*

*The portal opens again, and out comes...*


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Can't we just get rid of that thing? *to new people* Let me guess: Harry, Ron, and Hermione?

Harry: How'd you know?

Me: You're the only ones who weren't here before.

Harry: *pouts*

Ron: *pouts*

Hermione: *stares blankly at wall*

Me: uh..... Is she gonna be alright?

Harry: Yeah, she does that a lot!

Holly: OOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKK.

Me: Ok, now that everyone's here, can we make this a little more random? The readers are gonna get bored!

Holly: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves........And this is how it goes!

Artemis: *to Percy* But Barney is so much better that Teletubbies!

Percy: Nuh uh! *starts to cry*

Annabeth: *starts to do the chicken dance* How funky is your chicken? How lose is your goose?

Holly: *starts to snog Arty*

Me: That's not random!

Artemis: Yeah, It is!

*portal opens yet again, and out comes...*

Holly: I thought we got rid of her!

Artemis: I know!

Person: You know it's not a party 'till Mini's there!

Everyone: *looks at each other, the back at Minerva* DIE, MINERVA, DIE!

*everyone tackles Minerva and kills her*

Minerva: I'll get you, my pretty! And your little Mud Boy, too! *cackles* *dies* *shrivels into pile of sand*

Annabeth: Wow, she was a monster! *looks impressed*

Percy: Wait, who was that?

Harry: Yeah, at least tell us who we just killed.

Me: Minerva Paradizo. She sucks.

Hermione: Ok then!

Ron: Yay!

Everyone: *stares at Ron*

Annabeth: This isn't helping. Percy and I need to get back to our quest.

Me: *shrieks* You're on a quest!?!? Where?

Annabeth: None of you're biz, mortal.

Me: Stop calling me mortal.

Weird voice From above us: _She speaks only the truth._

_Me: *at sky* shut up, Athena! I don't need you on my case, too!_

_Athena: Okay. *is heavenly pouting*_

_Annabeth: You dare insult my mother?!_

_Me: Yep, that pretty much covers what I'm doing right now._

_Annabeth: COOL! *looks even more impressed*_

_*portal opens and out comes...*_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm bored.**

**Oh, and just so you know, I'm thinking of adding some of the authors on this site into this story, so if you do or don't want to be in this story, please let me know. **

**Artemis**: CAP'N CRUNCH RULES! *starts doing a retarded dance*

**Holly**: Stop it, Arty, you're freaking people out!

**Me**: PICK THAT NOSE!

**Everyone**: *Stares at me*

**Me**: *looks up from Computer* What?

**Annabeth**: Wow! Ilovecomputersdon'tyoulovecomputerscomputersaretotallyawesomeamIstartingtofreakyouout?

**Everyone**: *stares at Annabeth*

**Percy**: I love you, you love me, we're a great big family!

**Harry: **With a great big hug!

**Ron: **And a kiss from me to you!

**Harry, Ron, and Percy: **Won't you say you love me too!

**Holly: **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK........

*door opens and out comes....*

**Minerva: **I told you I'd be back, didn't I? DIDN'T I?!?!

**Me: **Minerva, go away! Nobody likes you. Except for the million or so people who do like you, but they're retards! (No offence if you like Minerva...)

**Minerva**: WAHHH! *cheesy music starts* Lonely! I am so lonely! I have nobody! For my own!

**Everyone: **Oh, shut up!

*Portal opens again*

**Me: **I have got to get rid of that thing.

**People (I don't know how many there are. I was too lazy to count): **REVENGE!

**Chapter End Notes:**

Remember that I told you (some of you) that I wrote this a long time ago? Well, that's come back to haunt me, as I can no longer remember who was supposed to come in now. So, there will be nobody. At least, not until later. Ha.

**Me: Does anyone know where to find a contractor who removes portals into other dimensions? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy: **Frozen waffles are way better than Frozen Hot Dogs!

**Artemis:** Have you even ever tried a frozen Hot Dog? They're AWESOME!

**Holly:** You know, you can, like, die from eating non-cooked meat. Or was that just voles....*stares into space*

**Artemis:** *holds out frozen chunk of meat* Here, dude! Try one!

**Minerva:** Can I have one?

**Artemis:** Nope!

**Holly:** *shoots Minerva with Nutrino*

**Minerva:** *dies*

**Percy: FROZEN WAFFLES!**

**Annabeth:** I think I like the hot dogs. *starts sucking on frozen hunk of meat*

**Harry:** Ew.

**Ron:** HeeHeeHee! *sits down* *starts rocking back and forth* *sucks thumb* watermellon watermellon watermelon.....

**Hermione:** The waffles aren't that bad. *crams five into her mouth at once*

**Minerva: **Ew.

**Holly:** *shoots Minerva with Nutrino again*

**Minerva:** *crumples into little pile of dust*

**Percy:** Waffles! Come here, little waffles!

**Annabeth:** I don't think that they can hear you, Seaweed Brain.

**Artemis:** Hey, I want a nickname! *pouts*

**Annabeth:** Ok, how about Smart-Aleck? (wanted to use a different name there)

**Holly:** Me too! Me too!

**Annabeth:** ummmmmm.......Fairy Girl!

**Some Guy that I don't know:** Did someone order a contracter?

**Me:** Yeah. I did.

**S.G.T.I.D.K:** Hi. I'm Mike Holmes.

**Me:** *Screech!* !!!!!!!!!!!! Can you sign my face?!?!?!?!

**Mike Holmes:** Sure!

**Hermione:** Me too!

**Me:** *has face signed*

**Sana:** Me too! I love your show!

**Me:** Hey! I see you all the time!

**Sana:** So?

**Me:** So, this is my fantasy, so STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!

**Sana**: But what about the party**?**

**Me**: What Party**?**

*portal opens (mike holmes falls through) and my entire school walks through*

**Ron**: Cool**!**

**Harry**: Sweet**!**

**Hermione**: Awesome!

**Holly**: Dude!

**Artemis**: *starts the chicken dance* Great party!

**Percy**:Yeah**!**

**Annabeth**: Got any snacks?

**Me**: sometimes I wish that I had a less over-active imagination.


	6. Chapter 6

**Artemis:** Hi, Everybody!

**Percy:** Shutap, Arty!

**Annabeth: **This isn't helping our quest! *pouts*

**Holly: ***smiles grins demonically* Shutap, Annabeth!

*portal opens yet again and out steps....*

**Sabrina Grimm: **Hi! We're chasing the Big Bad Wolf!

**Daphne Grimm:** Yeah! He's really very nice, you know.

**Me:** *O.o* ooooooooookkkkkkkkk.

**Sana: **Who are you?

**Sabrina: ***gasps* you don't know who I am?!?!? I am Sabrina Grimm, and this is my

sister, Daphne Grimm, and together, we are *pauses dramatically* The Sisters Grimm.

**Artemis: ***under breath* Weirdos........

**Percy:** And I thought I was weird...

*portal opens YET AGAIN!(god, I hate that thing...)*

**Shiney Guy: **Hello. I am a vampire, and I have come to eat you all.

**Everybody except Me: ***screams* Vampire!

**Me: **Are you Edward Cullen?

**Edward: **Yes.

**Me and Sana: ***SHRIEK!* OMGYOU'REEDWARDCULLEN!

**Edward:** Umm, I kinda knew that.....

**Me and Sana: ***continue to shriek* EEEEEEEEEE!

**Edward:** Okkkk.......... *backs away slowly* *leaves room*

**Minerva:** Hiya, everybody! Did you miss me?

**Everybody else: ***look suspiciously at each other*


	7. Chapter 7

Artemis:** *sits down on floor and starts to cry* I don't wanna be stupid anymore!**

**Me:** You're really giving a good impression of that right now.....

**Annabeth:** Look! the portal opened again! *points at the stupid portal*

**New Person:** Hi everybody! My name's I_Love_Arty!

**Artemis:** Yay! She loves me! *starts skipping in circles*

**Me:** Hi! *taps foot impatiently* I was starting to think that you'd never show up!

**I_Love_Arty: **Sorry! I couldn't find the portal! You told me to take a left at the magical unicorn! *pouts*

**Holly:** *looks at me* Can I shoot her?

**Harry: **Yeah, can we shoot her?

**Me:** No, you can't shoot her! If you want to shoot something, go over there and shoot Mini's carcass!

**Edward:** *walks back into room holding dog* Hey, can I have this?

**Me: **No, you can't eat the neighbour's dog!

**Bella:** *follows Edward into the room* Hi! *trips on shoelaces and falls on face*

**Artemis: **Nice..... *starts to giggle*

**Me:** No laughing at somebody tripping over their own feet. Mind you..*starts to giggle*

It is kinda funny.....

**I_Love_Arty:** *shrieks* OMG!!!!!! EDWARD CULLEN!?!?!?! Can you sign my face!

**Me:** Hey! I asked first!

**I_Love_Arty:** No you didn't!

**Me:** Well, um.... He's in my house! Me first!

**I_Love_Arty:** Bite me! *sticks tongue out at me*

**Edward: **Okay!

**I_Love_Arty:** Not really! *looks panicked*

**Edward:** *in whiny three-year-old voice* But I'm thirsty!

**Hermione: **Here's a llama, there's a llama, and another little llama.....(con.)

**Ron: ***rocks back and forth * I don't like lollipops, I don't like lollipops.....

**Artemis:** Hey, that's my line!

**Sabrina: **I don't think that you get who I am! I am SABRINA GRIMM! The last living

Grimm!

**Daphne:** Hey, what about me! *pouts*

**Me:** *to Sabrina and Daphne* Listen. I've got enough to deal with without you two trying

to drive me crazy. So do us all a favour, and leave. *turns back to trying to separate Percy and Harry*

**Percy:** *hitting Harry over the head with Riptide* Barney *bang* is *bang* better

*bang* than *bang* TELETUBIES!

**Harry:** *trying to break Percy's leg* Nuh uh!

**Arty:** We still haven't solved the real problem yet! And that is that I'm still being stupid.

*looks at nameplate* *glares at me* And the next time you put Arty on my nameplate, you are going to be sorry!

**Me: ***looks innocent* Hey! I don't do it! She did! *points at sky*

**Athena:** ........ Sorry.

**Me:** No, you're not.

**Athena:** Who says?

**I_Love_Arty: **can't you two just shut up? I'm trying to watch Avatar!

**Percy:** That's a stupid show.

**I_Love_Arty:** Nuh uh! *bashes Percy over head*

**Percy:** *holding head in agony* Okay, okay, it's only mildly retarded!

**I_Love_Arty**: *glaring* good enough.

**Me: ***screaming* Can't you guys just get along!???!?!?!?!

..........

**Everyone:** Uh....No.

**Bella:** *Still on floor* Could somebody PLEASE help me up?!?!

**Me:** *Raises eyebrow* Helpless B- *Gets cut off due to censor*


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Chapter Notes:

Here we go again, with more of my now-famous idiocy. To Lizzie, I'm sorry this didn't come up sooner, but I was too buy reading other fanfics to really care much about my own. To everyone else, well....I know you didn't miss me, so we're all cool. Enjoy, and, as D.J. Machale would probably tell me to say, as I'm using his characters for my puny and stupid daydreams...  
Hobey Ho, Let's Go! (if you don't get that, I'm not crazy, thank you vair vair much!

~

**Me**: Has anyone noticed how long this story is getting?

**Arty**: And kinda boring...

**Me**: Wow. Thanks for the encouragement, Arty-kinz.

**Percy**: *sighs* I wish someone new would come...I miss Sana....

**I_Love_Arty**: What happened to her?

**Edward**: *shifty eyes* I...don't...know...

**Me:** OMG, YOU ATE MY FRIEND!!!

**Edward**: *appalled* No! I just gave her the keys to my Volvo!

**Me:** Oh, no, not again!

**Outside**: *CRASH!!!* *scream* *cat hisses*

**Annabeth:** Ooh, she's in trouble!

**Harry**: Shouldn't we call an ambulance?

**Me:** *looks out window* No, she's.....she'll be okay....eventually...

*Portal opens, MEERA steps out*

**Meera**: Hello, my little friends...*looks at Holly* Very little....

**Holly:** Hey! *looks at Meera* You're not exactly Michael Jordan!

**Me:** Meera, drop the stupid accent, you are not the monkey from Lion King. And Holly, don't insult my friend. That's my job.

**Holly & Meera:** Fine.

**Me:** Now, are you going to get along?

**Holly & Meera:** Fine. *glare at each other*

*everyone stares as portal opens up AGAIN!!!*

**Lizzie:** Hey y'all!

**Gracie:** What she said!

**Me:** Since when are you two from Texas?

**Lizzie:** Hey! Don't mess with Texas!  
**  
Annabeth:** But you're not from Texas...  
**  
Lizzie:** OMG, ANNABETH!!!

**Annabeth: Yeah...that's my name...  
**  
**Lizzie**: You're ALIVE!!! I THOUGHT YOU DIED IN THE THIRD BOOK!

**Annabeth:** *looks at me* What did you tell her?

**Me:** *stares at feet* Just that...when you fell off the cliff with Thorn that you died...

**Percy:** Haha! *Points at Annabeth* You died and I didn't, nah nah nah nah nah!

**Annabeth:** *glares at Percy*

**Percy**: *screams a little* *runs away with imaginary "tail" between his legs*

**Gracie:** *grabs Percy's arm* OMG, YOU'RE PERCY!!!!!!!!!

**Percy:** *screams a little* Eeep. Yes...

**Gracie:** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Edward:** Haha! *looks at Lizzie* Hey, I thought you liked me...

**Lizzie**: *thinks* Well, I used to, but now I don't.

**Edward:** *pouts* Why!?!?!?!?

**Lizzie**: Well, because I met Kenric, and he isn't shiny.

**Bella:** I like the shiny.

**Lizzie:** *looks down at Bella, still on the floor* *pokes with toe of boot* Is it alive?

**Me: **We're not really sure.

**Gracie:** *hugging Percy* PPPPPPEEEEERRRRRRCCCCYYY!!!!!!

**Percy:** Eeep. Help.

*portal opens*

**Kenric:** Did someone call my name?

**Lizzie**: OOOOOHHH MMMMYYYYY FFFFRREEEAAKKIINN' DUCK!!!!!!!!

**Kenric**: Duck?

**Lizzie:** DOES IT MATTER?!?!?!

**Kenric:** *shrugs* not really!

**Lizzie:** GOOD!

**Me:** Should we be planning your wedding yet?

**Lizzie:** *Thinks* Yes. *Walks off arm in arm with Kenric*

**Edward: ***sniff* She doesn't like me.....

**Bella:** I like you Edward! *hugs him*

**Edward:** *sniff* It's not the same! *runs away carrying dog*

**Bella:** Wah!!! *crying, runs out the front door*

**Ron:** She deserves it.

**Sana:** Deffo.

*portal opens*

**Sabrina: **Miss me?!?!

**Puck:** HIIIIIIIII!!!!!!

**Me:** Oh, God, not him, too. Where's your sister?

**Sabrina:** She's at home. You think I'm going to drag my sister with me everywhere I go?

**Me:** Umm...yeah?

**Puck**: Nope!

**Me:** You should! Then you wouldn't bring him!

**Puck:** *looks sad* Why don't you like me?

**Me:** Kuz you kinda scare me.

**Puck:** *sniff*

**Harry:** Since when did you become Mr. Sensitivity?

**Puck**: *thinks* Don't know. But don't worry, it's gone! *belches*

*portal opens again*

**Bobby:** Hey, everybody! *sounds like that guy from Simpsons...you know, that one with the weird accent...*

**Loor**: Stop, Pendragon. That is embarrassing.

**Bobby: **Sorry......

**Me**: Hey!!!! You're Bobby Pendragon! You're that guy who likes Loor!

**Arty**: Haha! *in annoying sing-song voice* You like Loor! Haha! *looks at name tag* Normally, I would be mad at that. But I'm having too much fun making fun of Bobby!

*portal opens*

**Lanna**: What kind of name is Bobby?

**Bobby**: Um...mine.

**Lanna**: Haha! Right, you're that guy that Amy and Caity are always talking about, and laughing at!

**Bobby**: *glares at me*

**Me: **Umm...haha...about that....Well, it was kinda funny when Loor dumped you...And, well, we're just mean.

**Loor**: I forgot about that...Haha!

**Holly and ****Arty**: Haha!

**Bobby: Wah! *runs to my corner***

**Me**: *drags him right back out* Nuh, uh! My corner. Get your own!

**Bobby**: *runs to the opposite corner* ha!

**Lanna**: *to Me* He hugged me!

**Holly, Hermione, Loor, Meera, Gracie, Me, and Lizzie**: WHO!!! *giggle insanely*

**All guys**: *eye each other warily* *back away slowly*

**Girls:** *form little huddle, reminiscent of most junior high cliques* *giggle like idiots*

*portal opens for the final time this chapter*

**Amy**: Yay! *sees Meera* Omg, Meera, I figured out the way to take over the world!

**Opal**: Omg, can I help?!?!

**Me**: When did you get here?

**Opal**: about six chapters ago. You guys were too busy talking about hotdogs to care.

**Bobby**: *points at portal* Is that a flume?

**Me**: Umm....sure. *pats him on back* you just keep thinking that.

**Bobby**: Yay!

**Loor**: *snort*

**Holly**: What's so funny?

**Percy**: And what's a flume?

**Arty**: A flume is an artificial water channel or chute used to transport logs, for studying water and sediment movement, or as part of a fairground ride.

**Loor**: No!

**Arty**: Yeah, it is look it up.  
**  
Bobby**: No, it isn't, stupid. A flume is the thing that connects the territories!  
**  
Meera**: I'm just gonna pretend that I understand him...

**Me**: Good idea, because you never really will.

**Percy**: *to Bobby* now who's stupid?  
**  
Annabeth**: He wasn't even insulting you! He called Arty stupid!

**Percy**: ...Oh. Right, I knew that.

**Me**: Haha...stupid...

**Lanna**: ...Why is everyone ignoring me!?!?! He HUGGED me!

Chapter End Notes:

...I'm an idiot, I know. XP

Oh, Alanna, we MISS YOU!!!! D:


	9. Chapter 9

**Loor:** This is getting pathetically boring.

**Lanna:** You're telling me.

**Loor:** …Yeah, I am. Why?

**Lanna: **Forget it.

**Loor:** Forget what?

**Lanna:** Grr….

**Liz:** *Walks back in, crying*

**Me: **What happened?

**Liz: **Kenric left with Giannine!

**Arty:** Well, some of us have real problems! *holds up hand* I broke a nail!

**Me:** …Wow, Arty, that was even sadder than I thought it would be.

**Arty:** You're really enjoying this, aren't you?

**Me:** Yes.

**Percy:** I have an idea!

**Annabeth: **What now, Seaweed Brain?

***Portal opens* **

**Kayty: **Ooh, seaweed!? Who brought seaweed!?

**Me:** No one, it's just a stupid nickname. Now shut up and let Percy talk.

**Kayty:** Fine. *Huffs, sits down in corner*

**Me:** Hey, that's my corner! Out!

**Percy:** Can I talk now?!?!

**Everyone:** FINE!

**Percy: **FINALLY!Pauses for dramatic flair* How about….We GO TO THE PARK!?!?

**Everyone except me:** Yay! *stampede out the door*

**Me:** Oh crap. *follows quickly before they can destroy my neighbourhood*

***At Park***

**Liz:** Let's play soccer!

**Me:** …Liz, you don't even like soccer.

**Liz: ***with crappy British accent* Of course I do! I'm British!

**Arty: **No, you're not.

**Liz:** yes, I am *shifty eyes*

**Annabeth:** Who's to say she's not telling the truth? *Glares at Arty*

**Arty:** *cowers*

**Liz:** *To Me* We'll commentate.

**Percy:** Because you don't like soccer.

**Bobby:** And you're not British.

**Me:** *laughs quietly to self*

Author's note for the game:

Nobody is going to understand the crap-tastic joke that I've put into the last little bit of the story, so just bear with me. Liz, you'll get this, only because you help me with the commentating every time we play soccer.

Anyway, the group in this really stupid story has not managed to create any discernable teams, only managing to name them. For team one, we have the Awesome-Super-Mega-Cool-Loving-Dinosaur-Biting-Chocolate-Happies. And team two is the Warriors of Zaada. Basically, without anyone knowing who's team they're on, it has turned into a royally stupid giant game of tag with a ball. There you have it.

Yes, Liz and I do commentate every soccer game we have ever played at school. Yes, we both dislike soccer, and no, Liz is not British. Sorry. As far as I know, she's Asian, but that's only a rough estimation. *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*

Oh, right, the story:

**Me:** Percy has the ball, running towards the net!

**Liz:** You mean his own net!

**Me: **That too, Liz!

**Liz:** Loor takes possession of the ball, takes it towards _the other_ net this time, and she-

**Me: **And she picks it up and starts running with it. Wow.

**Liz:** This is just sad.

**Me: **Arty takes the penalty kick, starting to kick toward his own net…That's happening a lot in this game, huh?

**Liz: **Shut up and watch the game.

**Me:** Fine. But you owe me a bubble tea after this!

**Liz:** *ignores me* Arty's kick is pathetic even by his standards, and the goalie takes the ball, throwing it back into play. Holly runs to get it, and-

**Me:** And she runs away screaming.

**Liz:** What a game this is turning out to be, eh?

**Me: **Yep. Bella is once more on the ground, crying hysterically over the fact that she just skinned her knee. Arty now appears to be doing the Bunny Hop, and Holly is practicing shooting at the trees. Bobby just tackled Loor, which we missed because of our random conversation, and then Gracie actually scored on the right net, which I missed because of that sorta-apology right there. Sorry.

**Liz:** I believe this game has evolved from soccer to tag.

**Me:** I'm glad I'm not playing.

**Liz:** Same.

**Me: **I wonder what would happen if we threw giant killer wasps into the play…

**Liz:** …Shut up.

**Me: **Humph. *looks around for a corner to sit in* *realizes that they're at the park* *Is content with just looking pissed*

**Meera:** *walks over, looking exhausted* Can we go now?

**Me: ***Shrug* Sure. Let's go to Popocha. *glares at Liz* Liz owes me a bubble tea.

**Gracie:** You don't even like bubble tea.

**Loor:** Ooh, what's bubble tea?!

**Me: **Bubble tea, on Liz!

**Liz:** Hey! I'm broke! *empties pockets* (contents include her pet dust bunny, a marble, 23 cents and a mint that's been around since the dark ages)

**Me: **…So?

**Liz:** *looks around* … * runs away screaming*

**Annabeth: **…Why is everyone looking at me?

**Me:** …We're not.

**Annabeth: **Oh…Well, then…LOOK AT ME!

**Everyone:** *looks at her*

**Annabeth:** …Now: Why is everyone looking at me?!?

**Me:** Because you asked us to.

**Annabeth:** Shut up.

**Me: **Humph.

_**Athena:**__ Yeah, shut up._

**Lanna:** *looks to sky* Sorry, you're a little late. She's already pissed.

_**Athena: **__…Oh._

_At Popocha_

**Me:** Three cheers for ripping off Liz!

**Everyone but Liz: **Hooray! Hooray! Pickle!

**Me: **Okay, close enough!

**Liz:** Humph.

**Arty: **heehee.

………………………………

* * *

**A/N Wow. Another stupid chapter written in the time that I'm supposed to be studying for the exam I have in…four hours. Anyway, once again, thanks to Liz, for commentating with me all those times in Phys. Ed. When we were either too tired or too lazy to actually do what the teachers told us to. Haha. Right. Funny. **

**I apologize to the owner of Popocha (It IS a real restaurant. Who Knew?!?) If I in anyway damaged you mentally through this, I am truly uncaring. Thanks.**

**Teehee.**

**(P.S. OMG, Percy Jackson comes out in movie in 1 week! Can't wait, though the girl playing Annabeth looks and sounds retarded.**

**Annabeth: Hey!**

**Me: Not you, the actress PLAYING you!**

**Annabeth: …OH.**

**Liz: That's what she said.)**


End file.
